Make Me Open
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Well I don't Care, even if you're a sweet liar - Baekhyun / Well I don't Care, cause I will make you believe - Chanyeol - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt** **B.5 I am good, but not an angel. I do sin, but I am not the devil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

" **Make Me Open"**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **Genre** :Romance

 **Main Cast** :Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun

 **Rated** :T

 **Length** : OneShoot

 **Boys Love / Shounen-ai**

 **Disclaimer** : This story is mine. The character belong to GOD and their Parent

 **Noted** : Terinspirasi dari Dating Alone with Chanyeol

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

"Ya! Byun Baek. Kau dengar aku?"

"Heh ? Kau bicara apa Soo ?"

"Ish.. sudah kuduga kau tidak mendengarkanku", kesal laki-laki yang dipanggil Soo. Lebih tepatnya Do Kyungsoo.

Byun Baek, atau lebih tepatnya Byun Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat sahabatnya itu merajuk.

"Ada yang lucu Tuan Byun?"

Oh tidak, Baekhyun menangkap sinyal bahaya disini, sehingga dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tidak ada Soo. Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan kembali apa yang baru saja kau jelaskan padaku ?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu. "Kau tau Kim Jongin dari jurusan seni ?"

"Tidak"

"Astaga Baek. Kim Jongin. Kai. Si penari seksi itu, kau tidak mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng polos. "Siapapun dia, aku tidak peduli."

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku berteman dengan orang sepertimu Baek. Bahkan seorang Kim Jongin saja kau tidak tau. Bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Do Kyungsoo", O-oh, Baekhyun sedang dalam mode menggerikan. Lihat saja, mata sipitnya itu, melirik tajam pada sosok Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya dari lirikan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, lupakan. Kita kembali ke topic awal. Kim Jongin mengajakku bertemu Baek. Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau tinggal datang saja. Apa susahnya?", balas Baekhyun tampak cuek.

"Tidak semudah itu Baek. Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya bertemu dengan orang yang kau suka. Oh astaga, apa yang harus kupakai besok? Haruskah aku memotong rambutku ? Baekhyun, bagaimana jika aku-"

"Kyung", potong Baekhyun. "Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri, oke? Jika memang seorang Kim Jongin itu serius denganmu, dia akan menyukaimu apa adanya bukan ada apanya. Apa kau mengerti?", lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar, "Aku tau Baek. Tapi, aku benar-benar gugup. Bagaimana jika _first impression_ ku buruk?"

Memberikan senyuman hangat pada sosok sahabatnya ini, itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sangat mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, karena diapun merakan hal yang sama saat ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Oh Sehun – Juniornya di club Photography.

"Kau tau Soo. Kau itu menggemaskan, aku yakin Kim Jongin akan terpesona denganmu. Apalagi dengan senyum _heart shape_ mu.", ucap Baekhyun tanpa meninggalkan senyumannya.

"Aku… benar-benar gugup. Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku Baek?", mendengar itu senyum Baekhyun menghilang, tergantikan dengan raut tak percayanya.

"Apa kau gila? Kau ingin menjadikanku obat nyamuk? Tidak, terima kasih Tuan Do.", tolak Baekhyun tegas.

"Akan aku belikan kau 1 hari 1 kotak strawberry selama sebulan, bagaimana?", oh tidak, itu kelemahan Baekhyun yang sialnya diketahui oleh Kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak akan tergoda", balas Baekhyun ragu.

"Kau yakin? Baiklah, bagaimana jika ditambah dengan kau mendapatkan strawberry milkshake dan strawberry cake secara cuma-cuma di XOXO café selama sebulan penuh?"

Sial, pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh sudah. "Baiklah, aku setuju."

 _Okay, tidak masalah jika aku menjadi obat nyamuk selama beberapa jam. Tetapi, aku akan mendapatkan strawberryku. I'm coming my lovely strawberry._ Batin Baekhyun berceloteh.

Dan mendangar jawaban dari sahabatnya, Kyungsoo menampilkan senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya smirk?

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **MAKE ME OPEN**

 **.** **  
** **.**

"Park Chanyeol"

"Byun Baekhyun"

Setidaknya perkenalan singkat itu sedikit menghilangkan rasa kesal Baekhyun pada sahabat mata bulatnya itu. Bagaimana tidak kesal, jika tiba-tiba kesepakatan yang mereka buat berubah total dan dengan seenak mata bulatnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan agar Baekhyun selalu mengikuti kencannya bersama Jongin. Sehingga Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan strawberry-strawberry nya. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun menyetujui hal tersebut, meskipun dengan rutukan yang tak pernah habis keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Tapi semua gerutuan itu terbayar. Tidak hanya karena strawberry yang akan segera didapatnya. Tetapi juga, karena sosok tampan yang ada didepannya ini.

Oh man, He's so damn handsome.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berkenalan dengan Park Chanyeol?

Baiklah, terima kasih pada Kim Jongin yang membawa temannya kemari, sehingga Byun Baekhyun tidak merasa menjadi seorang yang menyedihkan.

Ikut dalam kencan temanmu, bukankah itu hal yang sangat menyedihkan? Jika kau mengatakan tidak. Well, bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun, itulah hal termenyedihkan daripada kau tidak mendapatkan pasangan diusiamu yang mengijak 20 tahun.

"Umm, kudengar kau masuk jurusan akutansi. Tapi kenapa kau mengikuti club photography?, mencoba menghilangkan atmosfir canggung, itulah yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Karena terkadang perasaan seseorang bisa digambarkan secara visual, mungkin? Entahlah. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol-ssi? Kau masuk jurusan apa? Dan clup apa?", balas Baekhyun acuh.

Oke, pernah mendengar istilah jaga image? Yeah, itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang.

"Aku? Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku?", heran Chanyeol. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, terasa aneh bagi Chanyeol ada mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi di Universitas S yang tidak mengenalnya.

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya. _Apa-apa pertanyaan itu?_ atau _percaya diri sekali orang ini?_ setidaknya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang ada dikepala cantik Baekhyun.

Melihat raut Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia merasa apa yang dikatakannya cukup percaya diri. _Ugh, memalukan sekali_ batin Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun", panggil Kyungsoo seraya mendekat kemeja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, tempat duduk Kyungsoo-Jongin dan Baekhyun-Chanyeol memang terpisah, itu keinginan Kyungsoo sendiri. Jadi untuk apa kau mengajak Baekhyun, Kyungsoo?

Panggilan dari Kyungsoo, sungguh menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari rasa malunya.

"Aku dan Jongin akan pergi ke taman bermain. Apa kalian ingin ikut?", ujar Kyungsoo kembali.

"Benar. Berdiam diri disni bukan gayaku", balas Jongin.

"Begitupun aku", timpal Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

Melihat sahabatnya diam saja Kyungsoo kembali berujar,"Bagaimana denganmu Baek?"

"ummm…. Jika aku pergi, bagaimana dengan strawberry-strawberry ku Kyung?", balas Baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Aku bisa mentraktirmu besok", balas Kyungsoo enteng.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan wajah marajuknya. Oh, jangan lupakan dengan kerucutan pada bibir tipisnya itu. Sungguh menggemaskan. "Tapi kau sudah berjanji Kyungsoo."

"Lalu bagaimana?", balas Kyungsoo bingung.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga pergi saja. Aku akan disini dengan strawberry-strawberry ku."

"Tidak bisa begitu Baekhyun", balasan Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun membernggut.

"Memangnya kenapa Chanyeol-ssi? Aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo menetapi janjinya dan aku ingin strawberry ku sekarang, bukan besok."

"Dengar Byun. Pertama, kau jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi lagi. Telingaku gatal mendengarnya", Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Kedua, secara tidak langsung kau adalah pasanganku disini. Jadi jika pasanganku tidak ikut pergi. Maka, adakah alasan untuk aku tidak tetap berada disini?", jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Oh selamat Park Chanyeol. kau membuat seseorang tersipu. Kalimat retoris yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol, entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan tidak normal. Bahkan lebih tidak normal saat ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Dan untuk Chanyeol sendiri, ia merasa senang bisa membuat Baekhyun tersipu. Ada perasaan dimana saat ini, ia ingin memeluk Baekhyun. Menyembunyikan Baekhyun agar orang lain tak bisa meliriknya.

Keduanya pun bertanya-tanya, _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?_

/

Seminggu sejak kejadian dimana Baekhyun yang lebih memilih strawberry daripada taman dan Chanyeol yang juga lebih memilih Baekhyun, mereka bertemu kembali. Yeah, sebagai pelengkap kencan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Kali ini mereka berkencan di namsan tower. Ini pilihan Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya menurut saja. Untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengekor dibelakang pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Park Chanyeol, putra bungsu dari keluarga Park. Memiliki perusahaan Park Corp. Jabatan sebagai wakil CEO. Jurusan Komunikasi dan merangkap jurusan bisnis. Mengikuti club rapper, sebagai Leader rapper. Pintar memainkan alat musik, seperti piano, gitar, ukulele, drum. Bisa melakukan beatbox. Bisa dikatakan sebagai composer. Dan seorang perayu ulung", ucap Baekhyun ditengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Wow, tak kusangka kau tau banyak tentangku. Dan apa-apaan itu? Aku seorang perayu ulung?", protes Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Well, itu yang dikatakan oleh mesin pencari saat aku mencari namanmu"

"Dan wow untuk kedua kalinya. Kau mencari tau tentangku?"

Skakmat. Tidak-tidak, Baekhyun ketahuan mencari tau tentang seorang Park Chanyeol. wajahnya pun memerah bak tomat busuk. Baekhyun benar-benar malu sekarang. Melihat itu Chanyeol menahan senyumnya.

"Well, akupun sama denganmu. Byun Baekhyun, putra sulung dari keluarga Byun. Memiliki seorang Hyung. Biasa menjadi mc di radio kampus. Jurusan akutansi. Mengikuti club photography. Pintar bermain piano, lebih tepatnya piano klasik. Pintar dalam hal matematika, tentu saja. Suaramu tidak bisa dikatakan standar karena memang suaramu bagus. Bahkan bisa dikatakan kau memiliki modal untuk menjadi idol. Tidak hanya itu, kau juga mungil. Aku menyukai orang yang mungil, jika kau ingin tau", ucap Chanyeol santai sembari menatap lurus pada langit, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Oh, jangan lupakan senyum mematikan yang terpatri pada wajah tampannya.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin merah. Bukan lagi karena malu. Tapi lebih pada tersipu. Astaga, kata-kata Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merasakan thump-thump pada jantungnya.

"Kau memang perayu ulung Chanyeol", ucap Baekhyun untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Dan yeah, kuharap kau menyukai perayu ulung ini Baekhyun", balas Chanyeol dengan kekehan.

Oke, mungkin ini memang hanya lelucon untuk Chanyeol. Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat berdebar sepanjang kencan mereka.

/

BRUK

"Ice cream strawberry ku"

"Ah mian, bocah. akan hyung belikan la… Baekhyun?!", kaget Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?!", Baekhyun pun tak kalah kaget melihat Chanyeol, tapi itu hanya sesaat. Karena setelahnya, Baekhyun memasang raut metajuk andalannya."Kau memanggilku apa? Bocah? Yang benar saja Chanyeol. dan ya, kau memang harus ganti rugi strawberry ku. Bahkan kalau bisa 2 kali lipatnya."

Oke, jika dilihat lagi, sebenarnya yang salah adalah Baekhyun. Karena terlalu asik dengan strawberry nya sehingga tidak melihat jalan. Tapi siapa peduli? Bahkan Chanyeol yang menjadi korban pun takkan peduli jika ia harus jadi tersangka untuk Baekhyun.

Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terus menerus merajuk. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak tanpa control untuk mengusak kepala Baekhyun dan memberi senyuman tampan mematikannya. "Baiklah. Ayo Baek"

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk untuk menikmati ice cream masing-masing di taman terdekat. Baekhyun dengan rasa strawberry dan Chanyeol dengan rasa coklat.

"Baek, Kau lihat anak kecil itu?", tanya Chanyeol yang mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

Merasa tak ada respon Baekhyun, Chanyeol menoleh untuk melihat Baekhyun. "Baekhyun dan dunia strawberry nya", kekeh Chanyeol. dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Astaga, lihat dirimu Baek. Usia berapa kau? Bahkan untuk memakan ice cream pun masih belepotan begini", dan dengan lancangnya. Jempol Chanyeol mengusap ujung bibir Baekhyun untuk membersihkan sisa ice cream tersebut.

Baekhyun hanya bisa merona sembari berucap terimasih. Tentu dengan nada malu-malunya.

Setelahnya tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya. Mereka menikmati langit sore bersama. Keheningan yang nyaman. Meskipun dengan segala pemikiran masing-masing, tapi tanpa keduanya ketahui. Mereka saling memikirkan satu sama lain.

"Sudah mulai larut. Kau tidak ingin pulang Baek?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu. Malam hari udara semakin dingin. Dan aku benci hal itu", balas Baekhyun sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo kuantar", senyum Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tak bisa untuk menolak ajakannya.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk ice cream dan yeah, telah mengantarku pulang dengan selamat. Aku juga minta maaf, karena membuatmu ganti rugi Chanyeol dan membuat bajumu kotor", kekeh Baekhyun. Ia merasa konyol dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya Bakhyun tau ia salah. Ia hanya ingin menguji Chanyeol dan berakhir seperti ini. Chanyeol benar-benar baik menurutnya.

"Tidak masalah Baek. Tapi sebelum itu, bisa aku meminta nomermu?"

"huh?"

"Kau tau, aku masih harus mengganti rugi ice cream mu kembali. Karena kau memintaku untuk 2 kali ganti rugi."

"Astaga Chanyeol. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Oh ayolah. Aku hanya ingin ganti rugi Baek."

"Bilang saja, ingin bertemu denganku lagi", canda Baekhyun.

"Waah, kau bisa menebak apa isi kepalaku Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersipu kembali. Astaga, seseorang tolong Baekhyun, jantungnya benar-benar dalam bahaya.

"Ehem, dasar kau Park perayu Chanyeol ulung."

"Hei apa-apaan dengan nama itu Byun mungil Baekhyun."

"Ish… cepat berikan ponselmu sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya sesegera mungkin mengetik nomernya disana. Karena demi apapun, Baekhyun merasa malu ditatap seintens itu oleh Chanyeol. Setelahnya Baekhyun mengembalikan ponsel tersebut kepada Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih cantik. Aku pergi dulu", setelahnya Chanyeol segera pergi sebelum Baekhyun melemparinya dengan sepatu.

/

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Pertemuan yang semakin intens, baik sebagai pelengkap kencan Jongin dan Kyungsoo ataupun tidak. Komunikasi yang terjalinpun sudah seperti kebutuhan primer yang harus mereka jalani.

Entah keduanya sadar atau tidak. Keduanya telah menjadi perbincangan hangat dikalangan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Universitas S. Tidak heran, karena Chanyeol yang memang terkenal dan memiliki banyak pengemar. Baekhyun pun tak kalah terkenalnya dan memiliki pengemar seperti Chanyeol. Tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol lebih popular.

"Kalian berdua sangat cocok. Kenapa tidak bersama saja?", ujar Kyungsoo.

"Benar. Bahkan pengemar kalian sudah memberikan julukan, yaitu ChanBaek. Kapan akan kalian resmikan hubungan kalian ini?, imbuh Jongin.

Saat ini, mereka berempat seperti biasa mengahabiskan sore bersama di XOXO café. Janji Kyungsoo yang mentraktir Baekhyun telah berakhir sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Bahkan sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Jika sudah berkumpul, sudah pasti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lah yang akan menjadi sasaran. Memojokkan hubungan mereka, dengan cara mengatakan keduanya cocok, dan kapan akan diresmikan.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak tuli. Hanya saja, ia mencoba cuek. Karena dari pihak Chanyeol pun seperti anteng-anteng saja menanggapi semua berita yang ada. Dan jika sudah terpojok seperti ini. Maka, Chanyeol yang angkat bicara dengan mengatakan, "Sudahlah hitam. Tutup mulutmu", dan Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, karena ia sama sekali tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

Tapi jujur saja, situasi seperti ini, sedikit membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

"Aku jengah mendengar perkataanmu telinga peri", ejek Jongin.

"Jongin benar Chanyeol. Kau tega dengan Baekhyun? Kau membuatnya menunggu", Kyungsoo ikut menimpali.

"Baek, jika telinga peri ini tidak segera menjadikanmu kekasih, tinggalkan saja dia. Dia memang lamban, seperti keledai", ejekan Jongin semakin menjadi.

"Jongin, kenapa disini kau seolah mengatakan aku menyukai Chanyeol?", protes Baekhyun.

"Memangnya tidak?", lagi-lagi Kyungsoo ikut menimpali.

Benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya. "Sudahlah, berbicara dengan kalian membuatku muak. Aku pulang dulu", setelahnya Baekhyun pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Meneruskan jalannya, hingga ada seseorang yang menarik lengannya menuju taman terdekat.

Sosok itu adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun menuju taman, dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Keheningan pun terjadi. Tak sedikit pun dari pihak Baekhyun ingin membuka suaranya, sehingga Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Jangan dipikirkan Baek. Jongin memnag seperti itu orangnya. Sudah hitam, jika bicara mulutnya berkata seenaknya", ucap Chanyeol.

Selalu seperti ini. Setiap Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan sekitar, maka Chanyeol akan membuat Baekhyun nyaman dengan caranya sendiri. Bukankah Chanyeol orang yang baik?

Setiap cara yang digunakannya, selalu membuat Baekhyun nyaman kembali. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Entahlah, Baekhyun hanya merasa, jika Chanyeol harus benar-benar meluruskan segalanya. Menjelaskan hubungan apa yang mereka jalani saat ini. Pertemanankah? Persahabatankah? Persaudaraankah? Atau bahkan lebih dari itu semua.

Melihat Baekhyun tak merespon apapun, Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. "Maaf Baek."

"Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar Chanyeol", balas Baekhyun. "Aku benar-benar muak mendengar orang-orang membicarakan kita. Bisa kau jelaskan, sebenarnya kita ini apa?", lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada lirih.

Semua kebersamaan mereka terekam ulang dalam otak Chanyeol. Dimana ia pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun. Sekali lihat saja, Chanyeol tau, ia terpesona pada sosok Byun Baekhyun. Sifat Baekhyun yang kekanakan membuatnya gemas setengah mati. Perilaku Baekhyun yang diluar dugaannya pun semakin menarik dimata Chanyeol. Intinya, sejak dari awal Chanyeol tertarik dengan Baekhyun. Dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun menjadi miliknya.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik Baekhyun", keduanya saling tatap, untuk meyakinkan diri masing-masing.

"Dulunya aku memiliki kekasih. Kami berdua saling mencintai, kami melewati semuanya bersama, senang maupun sedih telah kami bagi, hingga akhirnya aku tidak tau setan apa yang merasukiku, aku mulai berbohong pada kekasihku. Aku mulai bermain dibelakangnya. Aku menyakiti orang yang aku cintai dimasa lampau Baek. Jujur saja, aku takut untuk memulai semuanya kembali. Menyakiti orang yang ingin kujaga, hingga membuatnya menangis dan membenciku.", jelas Chanyeol.

"Aku tidaklah sebaik yang kau kira Baek. Akupun melakukan dosa. Dosa yang sampai sekarang menghantuiku.", jelas Chanyeol kembali.

"Jujur kukatakan. Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu. Kau membuatku berani untuk memulai kembali semuanya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan memengan kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun. "Kau, Byun Baekhyun sosok yang telah membuat Park Chanyeol berani keluar dari zona nyamannya. Kau soosok yang telah membuatku, perlahan-lahan memaafkan masa laluku. Dan kau sosok yang telah membuatku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, untuk tidak menyakit orang yang kucitai kedua kalinya.", lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku memang baik, tapi bukanlah malaikat. Aku pun juga melakukan dosa dimasa lalu, tapi seperti yang kau lihat, aku bukanlah iblis yang selalu melakukan kejahatan. So, Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menerima sosok sepertiku?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, mencoba mencerna semua yang terjadi. Chanyeol dan masa lalunya. Chanyeol dan segala kesalahannya. Chanyeol dan pengakuanya. Benar-benar membuat Baekhyun dilanda kaget, kecewa, senang, dan bingung menjadi satu.

Hingga akhirnya hanya ada 1 kalimat yang bersarang diotaknya yang sedang memutar semua kejadian antara ia dan Chanyeol. Hari-harinya begitu menyenangkan jika Chanyeol berada disisinya.

"Well I don't care even if you're a sweet liar", ucap Baekhyun tulus sembari memberikan senyuman manisnya, membentuk matanya menjadi bulan sabit yang begitu indah dimata Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol pun menampilkan senyuman tampannya. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan sosok seperti Baekhyun, yang mau menerima masa lalunya. "Well I don't care cause I will make you believe."

Tanpa bisa dicegah, pagutan antara kedua bibir itu pun terjadi.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **END**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
